


Немного смелости

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Post Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После изгнания Ногицуне Стайлз остается с Дереком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного смелости

**Author's Note:**

> beta: madchester   
> лю тебя, Мад.

Это было странно. После всего пережитого, после всех словесных перепалок вдруг понять, что Стайлз вырос, незаметно возмужал, и теперь перед ним стоял мужчина. А благодаря всем перенесенным приключениям – весьма привлекательный мужчина. Дерек никогда не врал себе. Он всегда четко понимал, что ему нужно в этой жизни, чего и кого он хочет. Возможно, в нем сказывалась волчья натура, может быть, человечья, но он никогда не отрицал того, что пол человека для него не имел никакого значения. Просто раньше он не встречал мужчину, который бы целиком и полностью завладел его вниманием. Да так, что мысли всегда возвращались бы к нему и только к нему. Дерек по привычке огрызался на Стайлза, видел, что тот заводится с пол-оборота, но всегда считал это юношеским максимализмом, да и – что скрывать – экспрессивностью.  
А теперь Дерек пребывал в ступоре. Они изгнали ногицунэ, и вся стая и ее окружение разошлась по домам, по норам. Все, кроме Стайлза. Он стоял сейчас перед Дереком, переминался с ноги на ногу и молчал. Впервые в жизни Стайлз молчал. Вот так и стояли они: один – взглядом в пол, второй – во все глаза на первого. Дерек слышал, как неровно бьется сердце Стайлза, хотя не понимал, почему. Стайлз жив, угроза отведена, в чем дело?  
– Что такое, Стайлз? Что не так?  
– Все хорошо. Я... Я хотел сказать спасибо. Я знаю, что раздражаю тебя. Всегда раздражал. Но ты спас меня.  
– Мы все тебя спасли.  
– Да, но ты не стал настаивать на моем убийстве. Я знаю, так было бы легче – избавиться от проблемы наиболее легким способом.  
И он опять замолчал, а Дерек никак не мог придумать, что сказать на это. Только то, что он уже какое-то время не считал этот способ решения проблемы приемлемым, и уж тем более не в отношении Стайлза.  
– К тому же… твое решение спасти меня, оно помогло мне бороться.  
А вот это уже было интересно. Стайлз впервые признал, что мнение Дерека, сам Дерек что-то для него значит.  
– Стайлз. Ты не оборотень. Ты не моя бета, чёрт, да я уже и не альфа! Но это не означает, что мне на тебя наплевать. Ты в моей стае. Я тебя считаю своим человеком, своим братом. Думаешь, я позволю кому-нибудь причинить тебе вред?  
– Братом? Блин, Дерек! Думаешь, я от тебя это хотел услышать?  
Он дернулся и пошел к двери. У Дерека было ощущение, что у него на лице написано, как усиленно крутятся шестренки в его голове. Он принюхался. И теперь кроме бешеного, неровного стука сердца Стайлза он чувствовал его запах. А запах был насыщенным, как он не почувствовал раньше? Это была смесь страха, неуверенности и... возбуждения?  
– Стайлз! Стайлз, подожди!  
Спасибо маме-оборотню, скорость была его прирожденным преимуществом. В доли секунды он нагнал Стайлза и захлопнул уже почти открытую дверь. Теперь, когда его озарило понимание, Дерек не мог дать тому уйти.  
– Ты… Ты мне дорог, очень дорог, Стайлз. Просто я даже подумать не мог, что я тебе тоже. Я думал, что тебя раздражаю, и ты миришься со мной просто потому, что я нужен вам, нужен Скотту, что ты просто привык ко мне.  
И тишина была ответом. Стайлз все так же не смотрел на него. Дерек взял его за подбородок.  
– Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, потому что я хочу сказать тебе что-то важное. Я не умею говорить о чувствах. Блин, да я в принципе не особо разговорчив, как ты успел заметить. Последние события помогли мне понять, что ты для меня значишь. Просто ты же школьник, Стайлз. И ты всю свою сознательную жизнь любил Лидию, как я мог надеяться, что заинтересую тебя? Я привык к одиночеству, я загнал все свои чувства вглубь, не обращал внимания, и вот итог.  
Дерек специально не читал Стайлза. Его отстраненность и позволила чувствам Стайлза незаметно расцвести буйным цветом и теперь била обухом.  
– Стайлз, не молчи. Я начинаю чувствовать себя полным идиотом.  
– Полезно для самоуверенных волков.  
Привет сарказму. Значит, не все потеряно. Дерек обхватил его лицо обеими руками и приблизился к губам. Не заметив никакого протеста, нежно коснулся их. Если бы его кто-нибудь потом спросил, какие губы были у Стайлза, Дерек бы ответил – желанные. Он не запомнил – сухие или влажные, мягкие или обветренные. Они были желанны, а остальное не имело значения. А теперь эти губы робко отвечали, но Дерек чувствовал, что это ненадолго. По его спине уже танцевали руки Стайлза, гладили, очерчивая все неровности, сминали и ласкали. Дерек отстранился, волк внутри его завозился, но пока его было легко сдерживать.  
– Дерек, может, продолжишь? Я уже не девственник, по крайней мере, насколько я помню себя в больнице, поэтому, если ты сейчас пойдешь на попятный, – я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Человек засмеялся, волк заурчал. _Да, Стайлз, я продолжу, я так продолжу, что ты имя свое забудешь. Как родное, так и общепринятое._  
Он снял футболку и вплотную подошел к Стайлзу. Коснулся губами щеки, спустился ниже, укусил шею, зализал. Кожа была солоноватая на вкус. Немудрено – они столько пережили за этот день. Прижавшись губами к шее, Дерек почувствовал, как бьется жилка. Ритм ее был быстр и неровен, но она играла не по тем нотам, – значит, надо изменить музыку. Руки осторожно забрались под футболку и начали ласкать бока, живот, пока не наткнулись на возбуждающую блядскую дорожку, которая иногда мелькала и не давала покоя Дереку. Он быстро стянул футболку со Стайлза и приглушенно выдохнул. Этот в прошлом нескладный мальчишка был красив. Стройное, подтянутое тело, которое сейчас источало самый прекрасный запах на свете. Запах его человека. Возбужденный, жаждущий запах, но немного напуганный.  
– Стайлз, ты боишься? Тебе не надо меня опасаться, я никогда не причиню тебе вред.  
– Дело не в тебе. Тогда, в больнице, был не совсем я. Поэтому практически у меня это будет в первый раз. Тем более на девушку ты не похож.  
Дерек быстро поцеловал его в губы.  
– Не переживай, я почувствую, если тебе станет не по себе, и мы решим эту проблему.  
Время разговоров прошло. И вот уже Стайлз сам потянулся к Дереку. Поцеловал в губы, прикусил ухо, зарылся в волосы. Дерек довольно застонал и перешел в наступление: облизал шею, обрисовывая каждую неровность, каждую родинку на этой белоснежной, манящей шее. Прикусил жилку и тут же зализал, а руки сами ласкали грудь, царапали кожу, вызывая тихий стон. Дерек опустился ниже, прикусывая один сосок, затем другой, сжал бока и наконец добрался до нее. До этой притягательной блядской дорожки. Она такая нежная, юношеская. Дерек выцеловывал ее границы, ведя носом. Стайлз не выдержал и рывком поднял его с колен, жадно припал к губам, и уже это был не стесняющийся юноша, это возбужденный мужчина, который заявлял свои права.  
– Мой. Мой сильный, страшный волк.  
– Твой, всегда твой.


End file.
